The Bewitching Hour is About to Begin
by Hudson's Star
Summary: A short, cute ficlet where Jay and Emma meet up at a Halloween party. Cute, sweet, short, right to the point. Jemma Emjay Happy Halloween


A/n: Hey guys, so Halloween is around corner and I thought I would treat you guys with this cute little ficlet. Enjoy it and onto the ficlet. It's short that is the meaning a ficlet. Happy Halloween

**The Bewitching Hour is About to Begin**

'This isn't my thing.' Emma thought standing in front of her mirror in a fairy Halloween costume. It had a short pink dress and glimmered in the light. The wing were half her size and she had a little fairy wand in her had. She was going to regret this. She hated Halloween and with Manny dragging her to Peter's annual costume party, it didn't make her life any better. She put on a pair of white flip flops, she didn't want to wear the morbidly ugly fairy shoes that came with the costume. For god's sake they had bells on them. She didn't want to jingle every time she walked.

"Emma! Emma! Emma! You are one sexy fairy." Manny exclaimed walking down the steps wearing what seemed to be a slutty schoolgirl costume. Just what Manny needed to slut up her reputation more.

"Manny, this party better be good. I'm missing the Disney Channel Halloween Marathon for this." Emma said acting like a child. "Hell Hocus Pocus is on right now."

"You would really sit at home all night watching children shows and not have fun with the gang." Manny moved towards Emma's sitting down crossing her legs.

"It's not childish." Emma rolled her eyes at Manny's actions. "I'm driving, because I know what your planning on doing to night Manny. I'd rather be the driver is your gonna drink."

"Fine, it's Halloween and I wanna have fun." Manny said standing back up. "Lets go." Emma was thoroughly annoyed with Manny already and the night hadn't even begun. Once Emma and Manny got to the party, Manny didn't waste any time to find the first cup of beer she wanted to drink. Emma, who was already annoyed with her surrounding, found a seat on the creamish white couch between two people, they looked like a couple. They were dressed up like two lions from the movie 'The Lion King'. Emma sat on the end of the couch crossing her legs and putting her head in her hands.

"Rawr!" The guy said next to her. She could tell him was drunk. Emma didn't wait a second to move away. She found herself moving towards a small bar. It must have been Peter's Dad's bar. She found herself standing next to a taller guy who looked like he was a gangster from the 20's. He was leaning against the bar holding a beer in his hand and Emma wondered who he was, she couldn't see his face, but by the way he was standing, it looked like he didn't want to be there.

"Hate costume parties too?" Emma rung out, the man's posture fixed when he heard her voice.

"Yeah, my friend and her girlfriend dragged me here tonight. Like I wanted to come to some stuck up rich snob's party." He said with a unpleasant tone. "If you see two girls who are dressed up like slutty pirates, let me know."

"Well, there are lots of slut's here but no pirates." Emma laughed grabbing a cup of beer but then realizing that she was driving tonight, so no drinking. The guy laughed and turned over to look at the girl he was talking too. Emma looked up seeing her worst enemy, Jay Hogart.

"Oh it's only you."

"Thanks." Emma said upset and started to walk away.

"Hey!" Jay said chasing after her.

"What do you want? You just insulted me and now you want to chase me, it really is a weird Halloween." Emma said insightfully. It's true that Jay had some funny feeling coming over him. Like he wanted to chase after her.

"Where's your little boyfriend Seany tonight?" Jay laughed knowing damn well where he was.

"Very funny." Emma said increasing her speed towards the door. She passed Manny who was hanging all over Peter.

"I know, I crack myself up." Jay said putting his hands in his pocket. As they both exited the house, Emma looked around trying to find out where she was going.

"Ha ha ha." Emma yelled at him as she turned around looking at him. After a moment of silence, Emma continued to walk towards the darkness outside looking for her car. She proceeded to walk and ran into the side of Jay's car. Running over Jay looked down at small dent Emma made.

"My poor baby." Jay said touching the dent.

"Sorry." Emma said in a upset tone. "I knew I should have stayed home tonight. Halloween is like a cursed night for me." Emma rambled on. Jay looked up at her while she rambled about how her life was a living hell and without warning, Jay pushed her against the car and kissed her. Emma tried to resist for a moment but she fell into the warmness of his kiss.

"Now do you think your cursed?" Jay smiled.

"I thought you hated me."

"Looks can be deceiving." Jay leaned in close to her ear whispering. Emma smiled at him. Maybe Halloween wasn't so bad after all.

"It's cold." Emma said making up and excuse for him to kiss her again. He leaned in and kissed him deeply.

"Happy Halloween." Jay said on her lips.


End file.
